


I really shouldn't be here...

by xXHolmesInHidingXx



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXHolmesInHidingXx/pseuds/xXHolmesInHidingXx
Summary: When clueless "narrator-in-training" Rosalynna Winters is assigned to narrate the story of two demon-hunting brothers, she discovers a life that she never knew she wanted. Will she return home with her trainer-slash-boyfriend Nathan or will she give in to the pull of life on the road with the boys?





	I really shouldn't be here...

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a post I found on Pinterest about a narrator who is late to the story and knows nothing about it. This is what developed. I suppose I should give a little bit of credit to my gorgeous boyfriend who was no help at all in creating the character of Nathan, but I have in a way based Nathan's interactions with Rosalynna on my interactions with him. Love you baby <3 x

Oh, hi. I think I'm late. Did they... kill that thing just now? Is that all I missed? Thank god for that. I'm new to this narrator stuff. Nate says I need to pay attention more, but then he's been doing this a lot longer than i have. 

N: Mentioning me already? I'm honoured.

Oh, shut up Nate. I'm trying to... holy shit he's hot.

N: Excuse me, boyfriend's right here. 

Not even sorry. Right, I need to try and ignore Nate and get ths done before I miss any more- oh my god they're fighting. Or maybe not fighting? I mean, the taller one's got the shorter one against a wall, and if he moved forward just a bit... No? Nate, why are you shaking your head at me. The sexual tension here is so strong you could cut it with a knife. Oooh, the shorter one has a knife! That is a fancy-ass knife with its pointy bits. 

N: Did you get the script?

I can see what's happening, I dont need a script.

N: Rosa. These two are Sam and Dean Winchester-

They're married! I knew it!

N: They're brothers?

Oh well. Anyway, on with the-

N: They are demon hunters, they are dangerous, and they are not going to kiss. Rosa. Rosa, dont squish their faces together...

I wasnt going to! (Shh, dont tell him that, Reader. Its our little secret)

N: Okay... so, we know the characters. We know who they are now. 

INTRODUCTION TIME!

N: No. That's next chapter. They want to know about you.

Me? I'm boring.

N: You could never be boring.

Okay. So, my name is Rosalynna Winters. I'm a narrator-in-training. This is my boyfriend Nathan. He's a narrator. I read, I write music, normal stuf really. But, Nate, this book isnt about me.

N: And? You're special, let them see it.

Nate, are you sure readers will like this layout?

N: I won't have to intervene as often in the other chapters. There can be more normal story progression. 

Right. Ooh, I got a text!

N: Rosa, dont! These demons are... terrified of phones... shit. Um. Okay, this chapter ends now.


End file.
